creativewriting09_10fandomcom-20200215-history
Maxine H. Kingston
Biography Kingston was born in Stockton, California to first generation Chinese immigrants, Tom and Ying Lan Hong. He was a laundry worker and gambling house owner and she was a practitioner of medicine. Kingston was the third of eight children and the eldest of the six children born in the United States. Her mother trained as a midwife at the To Keung School of Midwifery in Guangzhou, Canton. Her father was brought up as a scholar and taught in his village of Sun Woi, near Canton. Tom left China for America in 1924. He was able to bring his wife over in 1939. Kingston was drawn to writing at a young age and won a five dollar prize from “Girl Scout Magazine” for an essay she wrote entitled “I Am an American”. She was an engineering majoring at Berkeley, before switching to English studies. In 1962 Kingston married Earll Kingston, an actor, and began a high school teaching career. The two began a family the following year with the birth of their son Joseph Lawrence Chung Mei. After relocating to Hawaii in 1967 Maxine began writing extensively finally completing and publishing her first novel, “The Woman Warrior: Memoir of a Girlhood among Ghosts”. Her works often reflect on her cultural heritage and blend fiction with non-fiction. Among her works are The Woman Warrior (1976), awarded the National Book Critics Circle Award for Nonfiction, and China Men (1980), which was awarded the 1981 National Book Award. She has written one novel, Tripmaster Monkey, a story depicting a character based on the mythical Chinese character Sun Wu Kong. Her most recent books are To Be The Poet and The Fifth Book of Peace. A documentary produced by Gayle K. Yamada, Maxine Hong Kingston: Talking Story, was released in 1990. Featuring notable Asian American authors such as Amy Tan and David Henry Hwang, it explored Kingston's life, paying particular attention to her commentary on cultural heritage and both sexual and racial oppression. The production was awarded the CINE Golden Eagle in 1990. Kingston also participated in the production of Bill Moyers' PBS historical documentary, Becoming American: The Chinese Experience. She was awarded the 1997 National Humanities Medal by President of the United States Bill Clinton. Kingston was a member of the committee to choose the design for the California commemorative quarter. She was arrested in March 2003 in Washington, D.C., for crossing a police line during a Protests against the 2003 Iraq war. In April, 2007, Hong Kingston was awarded the Northern California Book Award Special Award in Publishing for her most recent anthology, Veterans of War, Veterans of Peace (2006), edited by Maxine Hong Kingston. Kingston was arrested on International Women's Day (March 8) of 2003. Participating in an anti-war protest in Washington, D.C. coordinated by women-initiated organization Code Pink, Kingston refused to leave the street after being instructed to do so by local police forces. She shared a jail cell with author Alice Walker; renowned writer Terry Tempest Williams was also a participant in the demonstration. Kingston's anti-war stance has significantly trickled into her work; she has stated that writing The Fifth Book of Peace was initiated and inspired by growing up during World War II. Kingston was honored as a 175th Speaker Series writer at Emma Willard School in September 2005. Recognition * Medal for Distinguished Contribution to American Letters: National Book Foundation, 2008 * PEN West Award in fiction for Tripmaster Monkey: His Fake Book, 1989 * National Endowment for the Arts Writers Award, 1982 * American Book Award for General Nonfiction for China Men, 1981 * National Endowment for the Arts Writers Award, 1980 * Anisfield-Wolf Race Relations Award, 1978 * General Nonfiction Award: National Book Critics Circle for The Woman Warrior: Memoirs of a Girlhood Among Ghosts, 1976 Selected Works * Veterans of War, Veterans of Peace, 2006 * The Fifth Book of Peace, 2003 * To Be the Poet, 2002 * Tripmaster Monkey, 1989 * Through the Black Curtain, 1987 * Hawai'i One Summer, 1987 * China Men, Knopf, 1980 * The Woman Warrior, 1976 * No Name Woman (essay), 1975 Links *Becoming a poet and a peacemaker: Maxine Hong Kingston comes to PLU *Reading at UC Berkeley, February 5, 2004 (video) * Voices from the Gaps biography * Literary Encyclopedia (in-progress) * October 2007 interview with Maxine Hong Kingston Discussed about war and peace * 2008 Medal for Distinguished Contribution to American Letter from the National Book Foundation, presenter of the National Book Awards * http://www.nationalbook.org/amerletters_2008_kingston.html ---- Maxine H. Kingston will be visiting UCSC on November 18, 2009 at 7 pm in the Humanities Lecture Hall (Hum 206).